Three Way Food Fight
by Jokerfest
Summary: It all begins with an innocent food fight but quickly heats up into something a bit more intense. MugenXFuuXJin
1. Hunger

**I have no idea where this fic came from, suppose it's my genuine love of the Mugen, Jin, Fuu web thingy. I mean they are the best type of threesome and even when you split them up, no matter who they're with, they complement each other. Anyway this is either a two shot or multiple random shot. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, read and review as always guys. It helps me decide where to go next.**

It was an art, eating between Jin and Mugen. You had to observe the spread carefully, sort of aim for what you wanted. Also, you had to be sure that your chopsticks were pointed at what you planned to get, because those two were tricky. Another thing that took time from the art was talking. Talking was an absolute no-no when sitting between the two samurai because they took the opportunity to take even more food.

Tonight the game was on. They had managed to scrape together some ryu when Jin saved a young woman from a potential rapist. The woman had noticed they looked a little underfed and gave them a few ryu for the night. Before the majority was spent on Jin and Mugen's splurge of booze and women, they all silently agreed to eat first. It was only right.

"Alright, bitches, it's on!"

They dove at the separate plates. Fuu went after the eel, snatching it quickly from underneath Jin. Jin 'hmmed' but accepted defeat as she shoveled the morsel into her mouth. There wasn't much time to savor her victory and she once again got back into the fray, going for some rice. Mugen growled as her chopsticks approached. He feinted but Fuu was wise to his tricks. She lifted her wrist over his and took a scoop of rice.

"Sonovabitch!"

"Haha! Yeah!"

At least, she thought she was wise to his tricks. He grabbed her by the wrist, his thumb holding her chopsticks steady. Fuu stopped breathing for a moment, looked up at his feral grey eyes. Did he know what he was doing to her? They watched each other for a moment before Mugen made his move. He pulled her hand to his mouth and ate the rice away. Fuu knew she was blushing furiously but said nothing. What could she say to that anyway?

* * *

"Mine," he murmured after gulping down the rice. He smirked as her cheeks turned an even darker magenta color. She really was that easy when it came to teasing her. It wasn't always like this at the table, some times he let her get away with her sneaky moves at the table. Sometimes, times like this, when he was fuckin' starving off his ass, he played a little more dirty. He knew that she had sort of a thing for both him and Jin, wasn't entirely sure who she liked more, but knew the feeling was there all the same. He also knew that because she was a flaming virgin, she'd blush and quiver over any little hint of flirtation.

Not that he was flirting. This was about the food.

The rest of the meal actually went by fairly decent, Fuu not eating much after that. He didn't think that he had upset her, not that he cared. Seriously it was Fuu. He glanced over at Jin who was looking at him sternly, liked he'd swiped his swords or somethin'.

"The fuck you lookin' at, fish-face?"

"Nothing," the older man murmured coldly. Mugen growled ready to fucking throw down. He'd be damned if four eyes-

"Please, don't fight. It's just food."

'Huh?'

Mugen looked over at Fuu, she looked more sad and lost than usual. What in the hell was going on?!?

"Fuck it, I'm out."

* * *

He was a fool. Never had it been more evident than now. The man was simply beneath all decent human behavior and always seemed to express this when near Fuu. Jin wasn't certain when it happened that he himself had become attached to the younger girl but he had. He knew that Mugen probably had developed a soft spot as well but the stubborn vagrant would go through hell before admitting such a thing.

And playing with Fuu in such a manner was cruel especially when he knew.

The fire crackled sharply and he and Mugen both waited. Fuu held Momo against her chest watching the flames. She was quiet, something very unusual. She usually went into a long and usually unheeded explanation of why they should cease their fighting. It was practically ritual.

She yawned, her mouth opened wide and unladylike and then she snorted a little. Jin wasn't sure why he was attracted to her either. Something she did pulled her to him, made him want to protect her, though he was absolutely certain it wasn't him she longed for.

"I'm going t' bed, night you guys."

Mugen said nothing.

"Goodnight Fuu."

"Yeah," she whispered softly. Her usually vibrant brown eyes were sad as she turned away.

He waited a good half an hour before he spoke to Mugen.

"Why did you do that to her?"

"Didn't do nothin'."

"A liar, as well as a criminal."

"Fuck you!"

Jin stood and put his hand to his sword. Mugen backed up and did the same.

"She will hear us from here. We should move farther away, have our fight there."

"A'right then, doesn't matter t' me."

* * *

'Boys were stupid' Fuu thought to herself. She didn't even have to look outside to know that they had left camp. She could hear Mugen's geta as they clopped away, she knew that Jin was following beside him silent as death.

She didn't want them to fight over her honor. She didn't want them to get out their swords and beat each other to a pulp. She just wanted them to act civilly. Well, that wasn't really true either. The truth was she wanted them to notice her, to treat her like a woman for once. Sure, she wasn't big breasted the way Mugen liked or worldly and clever, the way that Jin desired but...goddammit, she was fine the way she was!

She hoped that they wouldn't hurt each other too badly. She was beginning to think that she was getting too good at patching them up. Maybe she'd refuse, teach 'em a lesson.

"What should I do, Momo?"

'Squee' Squueak'

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anyway. I don't even think they care about me...well at least...Mugen doesn't."

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she hugged Momo close. 'Stupid idiots', she thought bitterly.

* * *

They walked back about an hour later, thoroughly exhausted and thoroughly empty. They saw the campfire had dwindled down to smoking sticks, Fuu huddled nearby. She was sitting, crying, well she was kind of blubbering honestly. They sat down beside her, the two of them while she hiccupped and snorted ungracefully.

Jin spoke first.

"We each have something that we would like to say to you. I'll wait until the two of you are finished."

He stood up once again and retreated from hearing distance.

* * *

Mugen waited until her crying lulled and she was only sniffling. He watched as she wiped her tears stubbornly with her kimono sleeve, still refusing to speak to him. Once she was done she glared up at him. He smirked in spite of himself, even when she looked like she was only seconds from deckin' him.

" 'Sup?"

"Like you care!"

"Kinda angry, huh? Not exactly attractive."

"Yeah, well, well, who cares what you think!"

"You do. Ain't that about right?"

She blushed and looked away.

"Me and Jin were talkin'. We were tryna decide what t' do about well...y'know."

"I don't know what you're talking about and...and you're just messin' with me, I know you are."

"You know I am? Girly, you are so fuckin' clueless. You don't even know."

"Know what?"

"How much you turn me on."

She raised her head to look at him, a surprised look on her face. He took the opportunity to lay a wet one on her. She didn't respond at first but he was pretty sure because well 1. she was a virgin and 2. he had definitely surpised her that time.

After awhile she began to kiss back. She wasn't an expert or anything, definitely not the best kiss he'd ever had but it was Fuu. That was enough to set his skin on fire and make his whole body ache and she didn't even know. Dense woman, ranting woman, his and Jin's woman. He pulled away from the kiss finally letting her breathe. He leaned close to her ear and pressed a soft kiss between her ear and neck. Her breath caught and she shivered deliciously, tickling his skin makin' him burn even hotter. He moved away completely and stood.

"See ya girly."

* * *

Of course the man returns with a smug grin in place. He supposed he should have told the vagrant not to molest Fuu while he had had the man's attention. However, he couldn't help his curiousity.

"Well?"

"Make your move, man, she's lisnin."

Jin nodded and made his way back to the camp. He found her there, standing, her arms around her middle, hugging herself. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. In other words, she was all that he wanted and practically a vision. He made more noise so that she would notice his presence. It wouldn't do to startle her.

"He spoke with you?"

"Something...something like that."

"Then you know...how the two of us feel."

"I think so," she whispered catching his eyes, "but the two of you never..."

"It is not easy, not when our target is...precious."

"Me? I'm precious? But how come you guys always leave me behind or run after women or ignore me or-"

"Fuu, what could possibly hold us to you but our feelings for you? We could leave right now, if we wished," he murmured as he approached her. He inhaled deeply, letting her unique scent, her enticing scent soothe him, burn him. He let his fingers touch her cheek, let his thumb caress the smooth petals that were her lips.

"Do you know what I wish for?"

"What?"

"This," and he pressed his lips softly to hers. Gods she was sweet, divine and all that he wanted. When she kissed him back he felt his heart pound a tattoo under his skin. Her fingers dug into the fabric of his kimono pulling him closer. His tongue traced over her lips and her mouth slowly opened. He would have liked to say he could control himself, but in light of the situation he wasn't surprised that he couldn't, that he let his tongue delve into her hot sweet mouth and taste. She made a soft mewling sound that seemed to strike a nerve straight down to his groin. He moved away before he cast all semblance of control aside and took her. He looked at her flushed appearance, watched as her chest rose and fell heavily. Her lips were pink and still slightly open.

"So, you two kiss and make up yet?"

Jin turned a small smile on his face. "Not quite. Fuu has said nothing about her thoughts on all of this."

"That right?"

"Hn."

"Wait, what? I don't even know what t' say! I've never...before Mugen I've never been kissed before. I don't do this sorta thing."

"No, of course not Fuu, but that doesn't answer our question."

"We both want a piece girly, can we get some?"

Jin watched Fuu's small hands rest against her chest, she looked up at them and licked her lips slowly. He knew, without even looking that Mugen was watching her tongue. He knew this because he couldn't stop himself from looking either.

"Um, yeah, yeah you can."

Jin looked back at Mugen. He knew that the two of them were thinking along the same lines. They both faced Fuu, approaching cautiously. Mugen reached her first, his finger pulling at Fuu's obi playfully.

"Come on babe, give us a taste," and Jin watched as Mugen pulled the sash free.


	2. Satisfaction

**FINALLY! Sorry guys, with school work, I only managed to tease you, but here it is, the juicy lemon you've all been waiting for. Anyway for all of you who reviewed THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'm sorry I didn't respond (I'm usually very good about that) but school was kicking my ass. Thanks for waiting, the support, and go ahead review this second half. I hope that you all enjoy it, I did :D**

The kimono fell away and she felt an overwhelming nervousness. She knew she wasn't what they wanted, how could she be? She knew she was blushing too. Goddammit, why couldn't she be more sexy! She was looking down at her feet but she eventually she'd have to look at the two of them. Seriously, how could they want her? Were they just messin' with her to see if she'd actually get naked for them? That had to be it. They were probably just bored and wanted to see how stupid she really was. Without looking at them she bent down and retrieved her kimono.

"Hey wait a minute girly, I think you got it wrong. Clothes're supposed t' come off."

"Just quit it Mugen," she hissed as she shouldered the garment back on, "and hand me my...my damn obi!"

"Huh?"

Fuu saw the perplexed look on his face. Well, served him right for making a fool out of her. She just couldn't believe that Jin had agreed. She thought that the stoic samurai cared about her. Well, it wasn't like she hadn't been wrong about people before, her father being an excellent example.

"You think that we're lying,"the usually silent samurai commented. He picked up the obi from the ground and handed it to her. She bit her lip as she reached out and took it. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"You hafta be. I mean, come on! This is me, y'know Fuu? Flat-chested broad, the silly girl, you don't-you just don't...guys don't fall for me."

"Who says," Mugen growled as he crossed his arms. "How many fuckin' brothels did we getcha out of? Fuck, half this damn journey is me and Jin savin' your helpless ass!"

"That's not the point!"

"You think me and Jin don't want you! You think we don't like the way ya look. Just goes t' show broads can be real stupid. I want you, wanted you fer awhile, but I didn't wanna...fuck!"

Jin reached out and touched her shoulder and she didn't pull away. She was starting to believe them more and more by the second. Mugen was complimenting her and actually tongue-tied. The pirate always had something to say. Jin's steady hand moved to cup her chin and she found herself staring up at the man.

"This isn't a game, Fuu. We would never do this to you, not if we were not serious. Please."

"It has t' be because...I really...liked you both for a long time." Fuu knew that her face had to be bright red. She had hoped never to have to admit the truth, but as long as all bets were off...

"You guys are so...I mean, it's so hard t' explain. We just...we fit. Or at least I think we do, I'd like t' think we do. But then the other times, when you leave me behind or when you sleep around I feel like...I'm holding you back, y'know? I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna be in the way."

Fuu heard a sound that she thought she would never hear. Jin's laughter. It made her whole body tingle and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. His face had changed as well, he looked even more handsome if possible. He kissed her forehead softly and then her cheeks and then her mouth. Needless to say her body was doing more than tingling. His lips were soft against her own, and his tongue coaxed until she was once more gripping his kimono and letting him take over. Her mind briefly wondered how he managed to take all the fight out of her but that portion of thought quickly died down as his hands began removing the kimono once more. His kisses were distracting enough but she still pulled away. She couldn't help it!

..............................................................................................................

Mugen watched as Jin comforted her and hell yeah it creeped him out when the guy started laughin'. It didn't weird out Fuu though, her face lit up and she was smiling. He wanted to do that for her. He wanted to make her laugh, make her smile, along with all the other stuff. He moved behind her as he saw that she was trusting again. Jin tugged away the kimono exposing her skin once more, well, almost all of it. There was still a matter of untying all of Fuu's bindings and then...and Mugen couldn't help but smile wolfishly, he'd see 'em.

It was weird, the main thing that Mugen mocked Fuu for was her boobs. It was weird because them along with the rest of her was fuel for many a night time dream. He'd never actually seen her boobs, only imagined that he'd cupped them in his hands, rolled light brown nipples between his fingers until she was making delicious noises.

When he saw her back away again he decided to help Jin out a little, as well as help himself. He circled around until he stood behind her. He let his hands palm her stomach and he could feel her breath hitch just beneath his fingertips. He inched his hands higher getting to work on the wraps that restrained her breasts. Just the idea that he was going to see her completely naked turned him on and she wasn't even doing anything yet. It kind of scared him, that he was feeling like this. He looked up at Jin and saw the same feeling that had to be on his face. She was it. She gasped softly as he tugged the bandages away, she unwittingly arched her back forward her breasts pressing into his waiting hands.

She was so soft and warm. He was sure that most of the women he'd been with were just as warm, just as soft, but she was special. He pressed his thumb against one nipple, rolling gently listening as she whimpered softly.

"Mugen," she whispered. She really shouldn't say his name like that. He was supposed to play gentle, treat her right the first time. How was he supposed to do that when all he could think about doing was fucking her until she _never _stopped screaming his name? He watched as Jin moved lower, he could feel Fuu shivering in his grip. Her hands were clenched and her whole body seemed to be glowing.

...................................................................................................

She was extremely responsive, Fuu. Jin could tell that every gasp, every moan, was genuine and seemed to echo after every touch he placed on her body. Mugen claimed her breasts, his hands kneading them expertly. That was fine with Jin, since he was intent on sampling everything else. He let his mouth and hands move over her torso, tasting her, learning every spot that made her body shudder, made her say his name. Mugen had only removed her upper garments. Jin allowed himself a small smile as his exploration of Fuu brought him closer to the lower ones. He tugged at the wrap and looked up at her. She caught his eyes and smiled softly. She trusted him, this warmed him more than anything he'd ever felt. He'd never had anyone trust him so implicitly, so completely. He felt honored to be allowed the chance to be with her, though he was certain that he could never convey the emotion with words. It was the kind of feeling he could show, for once he and the pirate were in the same situation.

They loved her, they'd do anything for her. However, there was no possible way that they could tell her. They could only demonstrate, until she could figure it out for herself.

Jin tugged the last of the garment away, revealing slim hips and her womanhood. A tiny birthmark rested on her left hip and Jin pressed his mouth against it. She gasped and Jin felt a small hand grip his hair.

"Jin, please."

"Please, what," he asked as he looked up at her. He watched as she blushed even more deeply, as she licked her lips. Mugen was watching too, wondering how she'd ask. She was completely new at this, pure and untainted. How would she ask Jin to pleasure her? Mugen pressed his mouth to her neck, suckling gently on the soft flesh. Jin knew he would mark her himself later but relished in the completely blissed out look that came upon her face as Mugen worked her over. Eyes still closed she tugged on his hair again.

"I need you...to make me...make me stop aching so bad."

Jin smiled briefly. She seemed to make him do that more often than anyone he'd ever met.

"As you wish."

His fingers moved over a tiny thatch of brown curls. He found her clit easily enough and pressed against it with his thumb. She cried out dropping to her knees. Mugen caught her against his own body and Jin held her waist. He and Mugen lowered her down until she was sitting.

"Hold her," Mugen said gruffly. Jin gathered her to him and watched as Mugen began removing his shirt. Mugen spread out the red gi on the ground and then took off his undershirt. The white top he threw to the side. When he was done he nodded at him and Jin laid her down onto the gi. She was beautiful, some sort of benign goddess. Her hair surrounded her, framing her innocent face. Her lips were thorougly kissed pink and slightly open. Her eyes were bright, practically feverish with desire, and her lashes were lowered in a come hither look. Did she know how she looked? The way her arms rested over her head, the way her breasts stood at hardened points? One leg was bent, the other straight out, her toes curling, and as she breathed she would shift, as if there was some itch she couldn't satisfy. He intended to take care of the itch. She moved again, not breaking the spell, but shifting so that she was supporting herself on her arms, sitting up to watch them.

"Fuckin' beautiful," the pirate muttered. Fuu bit her lip at the compliment. She watched the pirate move until he was sitting next to Jin. Mugen smirked at her and then without taking his eyes off her began to speak.

"Well, your naked, aintcha? But I bet you wanna know what we look like, huh?"

Fuu said nothing at first but then she smiled. The three of them were all smiling then and finally she nodded her head. "Yeah, go for it," she urged.

"'Kay four eyes gotta stand up, girly wants t' get a good look."

"Mugen!"

"Yeah, whatever Fuu like you haven't been dreamin' about seein' us naked."

"Well-well, not all the way naked!"

Jin saw Mugen's expression of mild disbelief and then the stupid grin that followed. The two of them were in love weren't they? The three of them really did fit. Jin began to undress and suddenly the air changed, this was different than the smiles and laughter. Mugen looked as if he was famished, the way his eyes now suddenly concentrated on Fuu. She looked at the two of them and Jin saw a shiver run through her. Her whole body moved, fluidly and the clothes came off faster. She was biting her lip again but it was different than the bashful looks of before. Jin saw that it was desire plain and simple. He was going to enjoy satisfying that itch. Mugen crawled over to her and caught her mouth in a kiss. She was still halfway sitting up her arms wound around Mugen's neck, pulling at his hair. Jin watched the intense kiss for a few moments and moved lower until he was once again at the juncture between her thighs. He nipped gently at the soft flesh of her inner thigh and smirked as he heard her cry out. Mugen growled and Jin was almost certain that she had pulled the vagrant's hair. Jin nipped again, harder and suckled at the tender flesh. He pulled away and observed what he was sure would bruise later. He kissed higher on her thigh until he was closer to the glistening flower. He licked away wetness, higher up the small pink slit until he reached the tiny pink bud. She screamed. He smiled.

.........................................................................................

Fuu now had an idea why the boys were always running to the red district so often. Did people make them feel like this? Like their skin was on fire, like every part of their body felt alive? She felt all the pleasurable sensations climb to a fever pitch as Jin's mouth covered the most sacred part of her. Was it his tongue inside of her, that was making her scream that way? Or was it Mugen, his mouth covering her nipple, teeth, tongue, lips working in a way that had her thoughts scattering and exploding half-formed. Words escaped her, the only ones left being 'Jin', 'Mugen' and 'More'.

As all the sensations ran through Fuu she felt something incredible moving through her, through every part of her, until she worried that she would actually start crying. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that she wanted to get there.

"Please, more," she screamed.

Her two lovers didn't respond but she felt Jin's finger enter her, his thumb pressing on her clit. She moved against his hand, needing more of that intense feeling. Mugen must have heard as well because his mouth was once again on hers, his tongue diving into her mouth. His hands were at here breasts, pulling sharply sometimes, or teasing with gentle strokes of his thumb.

She wasn't particularly sure what it was when she felt it. She just knew that she was suddenly screaming, babbling incoherent words, and that every muscle in her body was straining and then...loose. She was floating, she was air, she was water, completely wonderful.

She felt gentle calloused fingers below her cheeks. It wasn't until the fingers were wiping away her tears, she knew that she had shed them.

She looked up at Mugen and he smiled at her warmly.

"One last thing, we gotta square away girly."

"Wha-what," she whispered slowly. She blushed at how dreamy her voice sounded.

"You're still a virgin and me and Jin ain't sure who gets t' change that."

"Oh...oh, how 'bout you do that-that fake fight thing?"

...............................................................................

Feint. Dodge. Punch, right side. Pull Back. Strike!

"Hell yeah!"

Mugen grinned broadly before turning his eyes to Fuu. She was just coming back from the blissed out haze that an orgasm brought. He was gonna send her straight back soon though. Her brown eyes caught his and he crawled over top her again.

He wasn't gonna lie, he was nervous and he was never nervous when it came to sex.

'_Cept this is more than sex...ain't it?'_

"This ain't...this ain't just a fuck, y'know that right?"

Mugen leaned in close as he whispered this. He knew that Four-Eyes could probably hear every word, but he still needed that sense of privacy. He never did this, he was from Ryukyuu. You didn't spill your guts (well the imaginary ones) in front of other people. You didn't say I love you, didn't cry, didn't get nervous about someone's first time. You did what you had to.

Fuu was changing that part of him. Mugen wasn't worldly, didn't give a damn about politics and the world's problems. None of that shit mattered. This, this was different. He _needed _her to see what he was trying to show her. Looking at her eyes, he could see that she understood what this all meant, but he needed to hear her say it.

"I know, Mugen. I trust you."

"Gods, girly, you kill me."

He thrust into her, not allowing her the chance to brace herself. He didn't want that fear behind her eyes. He felt her virginity give away as he delved into the clenching hot confines of her body. She yelped in pain, but he wrapped his arms around her, pressed his forehead to hers, his lips barely touching hers. They were breathing the same breath and he could feel his heart thundering in his ears, could feel her heart pounding against his skin. They laid like that forever and it was killing him not to lose control, to fuck her hard. Finally, after, eons had passed, her fingers squeezed his shoulder. He pulled out slowly.

"Mugen, please," she whispered. Her fingers clenched at his skin, her eyes were still trusting. What she was doing to him made it so that he couldn't even look at her. He kissed her again, harshly, entering again slowly. He felt her exhale, a soft gentle sigh. He repeated the motion again, coming undone, just by feeling her around him, just by her scent, the soft coos that she made.

Then he felt it, felt her move her hips to meet his own. He glanced down at her, making sure that it wasn't an accident. He should probably feel ridiculous, as careful as he was being, but he didn't care. He had to be _sure_.

She nodded, rolling her hips again.

"_**Fuuuck**_!"

..............................................................................................

Jin felt such a pang of arousal, he thought his chest was going to explode. Watching the two together, he felt a hunger he had never felt, something that none of his previous partners had ever managed to instill in him. He watched as Mugen and Fuu learned each other's bodies, as they built a rhythm. Despite not being her first, and at the current moment being neglected, Jin could feel no jealousy towards the pair.

How could he feel rage when Fuu's skin glistened with sweat, as her mouth breathed heady moans, as she begged so sweetly to be filled? How could he feel upset when even when Mugen was sating her, she reached out to him with small dainty fingers.

"Jin," she breathed between thrusts. She whispered it like his name was the tie to the universe, as if his name were something sacred. He could almost believe it when it came from her mouth.

"I need...I need you."

Her eyes fluttered closed as Mugen bent over, suckling on her breasts as he picked up his pace. Her teeth clenched over a muted scream as she had another orgasm. Mugen growled, his mouth once again finding a place on her neck. He drove into her and Jin could hear the sound of skin moving against skin.

Jin moved closer to the pair, his hand brushing over Fuu's forehead, down her nose, over her sweet pink opened her mouth, her tongue, wrapping over the digits. She moaned around his fingers as Mugen fucked her, into nirvana. Teeth scraped against Jin's hand and he unabashedly stroked himself in time with his two companions.

....................................................................................................

God, she was so tight, grippin' him like a fuckin' vice-

_She was so close to something, more amazing than all the others. Her body was craving that something, burning her up and the way Mugen was filling her, made her want to scream as loud as she could. Was she screaming? She couldn't tell, all she could feel was skin, pressure, desire, heat, love, rolled into something so good it was painful..._

**His finger had suddenly connected itself straight to his cock. Every scream, every gasp, every moan, shout and utterance that escaped his goddess' lips brought him that much closer to satisfaction. He grabbed her hand, could she feel? Could she feel that she was killing him, that she was making him hurt, ache, burn, all at once. Her fingers stroked him, he tilted his head back and there it was...that scream of absolution crawling up his throat. Only she could do that...**

_She could only see white, whiter than snow, than anything she'd ever seen. Her heart stopped in her chest and she could vaguely see her two samurai._

He poured into her, came so hard, he was sure that it had to be something definitely not normal. He sobbed her name, cursed her, damned her, told he was sorry, growled out that he loved her, before he laid over her shoulder, his lips pressing softly against her neck.

**He opened his eyes, glanced down, saw her body snap upwards, watched her mouth open in a silent scream. Her other hand was digging into Mugen's back, she was far and away. He saw her muscles tense, flex, liquefy. He came in her hand, and he didn't even mind that she had bitten his finger. He thought that was the trigger, maybe her mouth on his finger. Maybe, it was seeing his lover in so much bliss that tears were streaming down her face.**

...................................................................................................

Her chest was pressed against Jin's. Her two samurai were asleep. Jin was without glasses, without even the band to tie his hair. His usually stoic face, was peaceful in rest. Fuu pressed a chaste kiss over his heart. Fingers around her stomach, moved in subconscious circles. It was Mugen, at her back, as always. Her head rested just beneath his, one of his legs wrapped over hers.

"I love you both," she whispered, before she finally closed her eyes.


End file.
